User blog:RussianOlympian101/My Favorite Fnac Characters!
Candy Candy is one of my favorite characters in Five Night's At Candy's. The orginal version to me is the best followed by his whithered form and after his Shadow form. He has one of the best Jumpscares to me. Some people think it's pretty genaric, but to me its scary enough and cool! Another thing I love about Candy is his colors. His colors are pretty cool and are bright like his red dimples and his tie. It makes him kinda stand out from the rest of the characters like a sore thumb. Also his design is pretty unique to me. Unlike Five Night's At Freddy's he's a cat animaltronic. Sure theres Cindy and Old Candy but there in FNAC. Lastly he has a nice looking tie. It can actually bend while he walks because of the screws between the tie's parts bend. I find that pretty cool about him and his design. These are the reasons why Candy is one of my favorite characters in Five Night's At Candy's. Cindy Cindy is another one of my favs in Five Night's At Candy's. She is similar to Candy in alot of ways but one of the reasons why I like her is because she has a bow instead of a tie. Its less weight added to here and it doesn't cluck every Candy may walk. Also here color is another factor why I like here. I love the purple on here which won't get us confused with Candy. Her variants are just as good as her new cindy version. Which are the whithered version, which she looks pretty beaten up but still cool. She also unique cause she's the only female character as an animaltronic in Fnac. Anyways she will be still one of my fav in Five Nights At Candy's no matter what! Old Candy Most people love orginal characters. For exmaple Old Candy is the orginal Candy. He's one of my favs too. He's build diffrently than both Cindy and Candy. He doesnt have eyes but he can still find the Night Guard. Thing I love about him is that he has more detaile than the other cat animaltronics. You can see that he has aged which kinda makes him stand out. He also has his newer version of himself because he started to age. It's pretty cool cause you can see what he use to look like back in the day, 1964 I think. Anyways one of my favs! Chester Chester is a fan favorite and he's mine too! He's the only Monkey animaltronic in Fives Nights At Candy's which makes him unique. He's the only animaltronic to old and instruiment in the game. He hold a Banjo which makes him stand out from the rest. He also is the onlt one to use the vents which I find pretty cool. He'll be always one of my favs! Blank Blank is a popular animaltronic by the fans! One thing is pretty cool is that he isn't an animal which makes him stand out like a sore thumb! Another things is you can draw on him. But be carfule though, he might wanna eat you. He also is a OG character which everyone loves OG characters. Always a fav in my books! The Cat Pretty cool character to me! He's bullky and has sharp razzor teeth. He looks similar to Rat and is just as Withered. I like this characher and is a fav of mine! The Penguin A lovable character to me and fans of Five Nights At Candy's, The goes to your camera and disables your cameras for a certain amount of time. He also can go into your office which I find pretty cool but he can become a problem if you let him into the office. Also he cannot attack you which is nice. Anyways a cool character to me! Get it?? Category:Blog posts